Roleplay
by Spirit Kone
Summary: this is just a roleplay me and my friends did...Flames Accepted (Red, Sliver, and Ash are in this)


**A/N:**** this is a rp i had and me and my friends are doing it! :D the beginning is a fight we had then we started to actually do the story ^-^ this includes oc's that are pokemon masters and somewhat a daughter of Silver, i think? Meh. Enjoy ^^ i think i can accept flames ;D**

'Ash':story mode  
(long story xD)

'Silver':The duo of redheads sat back to back. The older male redhead pet a Weavile on his shoulder as the younger girl pet her Feraligatr sitting with her. The girl looked around 15 and the male looked around in his mid 20s. He murmured into a small black and red Pokegear as he directed directions to it. The girl remained quite as she kept watch around the area they sat at, her Feraligatr's scales were teal and sea blue instead of regular blue and red.

'Ash': (brb gotta search that pokemon! )

'Silver': (omf-)

(YA DONT KNOW WHAT POKEMON THEY ARE?)

'Ash':(I DON'T KNOW 'ALL

'ALL' OVER 700 POKEMON!)**

'Silver':(FERALIGATR - WATER TYPE. WEAVILE - DARK AND ICE TYPE)

'Ash':(I know who da fuck Weavile is)

'Silver':(and you dont know what a Feraligatr is-)

'Red':(DARK TYPES ARE Z.O.G'S TYPE D:)

'Ash':(xD)

'Silver':(DEALWITHIT)

'Red':(What...da fuk a Weavile?)

Ash:(Silver is a sneaky bastard so stfu)

Silver:(oh my fucking- -Goes in my corner-)

Ash: (YOU DON'T KNOW THAT POKEMON?!)

wiki/Weavile_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29

Friend:(Are you guys roleplaying or what? xD)

Red:(OH THAT ONE!)

Ash:(we are)

Red:(Yes..)

Ash:(Wait, did you just made them in a car?)

Silver:(YES BUT ANDREANNA DOESNT KNOW DE POKEMON)

Red:(AND STFU I'M NOT A POKEMON EXPERT DX)

Silver:(Gods xDDD)

Ash:(THEY WALK! THEY NEVER 'GET IN A CAR')

(XD)

Red:(.3.' caros)

Silver:(EXCEPT IN GENERATION 6 jk, they finally sit though)

Ash:(Remember Red's pikachu is a male and is named Pika)  
(XD)

Silver:(FREAKING REPLY)

Red:(SOMEONE REPLY)

Red:(They have rollor skates .3.)

Red:(SUSH)

Ash ride shotgun as he and his pikachu looked outside the window.

Silver:(why Ash- -Hates him-)

Red:(Ikr?)

Ash:(BECAUSE ZWEN GOT RED)

Silver:(PICK THE OTHER RED. THERES LIKE 4)

Red:(AND I DON'T WHO ELSE I KNOW THE BEST)

(XD)

Silver:(FIRERED)

Ash:(one per story, [name]...One per story)

Silver:(what-)

Ash:(XD)

Red:(xDDD)

Silver:(FIRERED AND RED ARE DIFFERENT)

Red:(True)

Ash:A loud THANG was heard on the car roof.**

(SO?!)

Red:(One's quiet)

(xD)

Ash:(They would fight no doubt -3-)

Silver:(Ok and SINCE WHEN WAS I IN A CAR?)

Red:(xD)(-confused deeply-)

Ash:(YOU SAID THEY WERE IN A CAR)

(GODDAMN)

Silver:(NO I DIDNT)

Ash:(I ASKED AND YOU SAID YES)

Red:(OMFS-)

Silver:(NO I DIDNT)

(I DIDNT SAY THAT)

Ash: Me:(Wait, did you just made them in a car?)  
You:(YES BUT ANDREANNA DOESNT KNOW DE POKEMON)  
Zwen:(AND STFU I'M NOT A POKEMON EXPERT DX)  
You:(Gods xDDD)  
Me:(THEY WALK! THEY NEVER 'GET IN A CAR') )

Red:(^)

Silver:(I DIDNT KNOW YOU SAID A GODS DAMN CAR. THEY ARE OUTSIDE, SITTING ON THE GROUND.)

(JUST. BLEH. THEY ARNT IN A CAR.)

Red:(-FACEPALMS-)

(CAPS)

Ash:(STFU THEY ARE NOW)

Red:(Now I know how Kris feels)

(.3.')

Silver:(NO THEY ARNT.)

(I REPLIED TO WHEN KAYLEE ASKED IF WE WERE RPING, NOT TO IF THEY WERE IN A CAR)

Ash:(TO BAD)

'Silver': (THEY ARNT IN A FUCKING CAR :U)

(IT ISNT WHAT IM PLANNING)

Ash:(NEITHER WAS I BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT)

**minutes later **

Ash was lying on the ground.

Feraligatr glanced around as he scented Ash. He growled as he stood. The girl stood and glanced at her father. "Father, Jaws got something.." she murmured and he nodded. She commanded to him to lead her to Ash as they both ran off.

Pikachu heard a noise and perked his head up, "Pika?"  
Ash looked at him and sat up, "Anything wrong Pikachu?" He asked.

Feraligatr got to them and he hid behind the bushes, keeping himself quiet. The redhead followed and hid with him. She used her glasses as they showed data on Pikachu. "pikachu...electric type... won't be good for Jaws..." she whispered softly. She returned her Pokemon as she stayed quiet in the bushes.

"Pika..." Pikachu tilted his head at the bushes.  
Ash looked where his Pokemon had his gaze, "Hello?" He called out.

Kate's eyes were a mixture of pure steel and blue as she glared a bit at the Pikachu. She put her glasses away as she crawled quietly around Ash and Pikachu so she could get behind them.

A flash of darkness came across the tree until it came to a full stop. Someone covered in darkness looked at Ash then saw the girl. The person chuckled lightly.  
"This shall be interesting..."

Ash stood up and pikachu went on his shoulder, "Hellloooo?" He walked towards the bushes slowly.

Kate growled as she tackled Ash down and put a hand to his neck, glaring down at him. She covered his mouth. "Shut your mouth before I have to attack..."

The person scoffed. "Weaklings.."

Ash yelped as he was forced to the ground. Pikachu had quickly gotten off, his cheeks filled with electricity.

"Call off your Pikachu..." she whispered, taking her hand off his mouth.

Ash looked at pikachu and pikachu calmed down.

"Wait a second...Is that? His daughter?"

"What are you doing around here...?" she growled softly, reaching for her Pokewhip, a tech Pokeball launcher to act as a whip.

A pokemon came next to 'the person.'  
"Um," The pokemon said.  
The person just simply held their hand up to the pokemon, telling it to wait.

Ash glared at the girl, "Well I was trying to take a rest before I head to the next city." He explained.

"Why is this forest?" she hissed, putting the whip to his neck.

Ash sighed, "I can't just take a break just for once?" He asked himself, but it was loud enough for the girl to do.

"What?!" she snapped, pressing the whip tighter to his neck.

The person motioned the hand forward and the pokemon jumped down and pushed Kate off of Ash.

The person motioned the hand forward and the pokemon jumped down and pushed Kate off of Ash.

Kate yelled as she fell down. "Get off!" she snapped, kicking the Pokemon away.

Ash got up as quickly as he can and went towards his pikachu.

The pokemon jumped off then went to pikachu.  
"Umberon!" The pokemon called out to it.

"An Umberon?" Ash blinked.

Kate whipped out Jaws as he roared. "Jaws Hydro Pump!" she yelled as he sent a huge spout of water at the Umbreon.

The Umberon glanced at the water before it hit it.

Kate whistled as she ran off with Jaws quickly, vanishing into the darkness of the trees.

"Use Thunderbolt, G.D." A male's voice was heard, then a powerful thunderbolt hitted Feraligatr.

Kate yelled as she fell back, Jaws falling down and growling as it looked around.

The Umberon just moved barely enough before the Hydro Pump hit it. Then it went to Pikachu.

A boy teenager came out the forest and into their eyesight, along with a female pikachu, cheeks filled with electricity.  
"Use Bodyslam." He called, and the pikachu, 'G.D', did as she was commanded.

The Umberon grabbed Pikachu by it neck and ran off with it before anyone noticed.

Kate leaped up as she lashed her whip around the Pikachu, throwing it into a tree. "Back off from my Jaws.." she hissed.

The pikachu yelped.  
The male grit his teeth, "Use cut on the whip, G.D"  
G.D cutted the whip.

The whip didnt even break as she pulled the Pikachu to herself and held tightly to it's tail. "What did I say?!" she growled, throwing it to the ground.

"Dragon rage." The male calmly said, and the pikachu let out a dragon rage.

The Umberon went to the person in the trees. The person smiled then brought out a dark ball.

Kate jumped over the Pikachu. "Jaws use Crunch!" she yelled as the Ferlaigatr caught the Pikachu in it's massive jaws and crushed it.

Ash noticed his pikachu missing, "PIKACHU!" He shouted.  
"Pika!" The pokemon called to his friend.

The person smirked then the dark ball tapped on Pikachu's head and Pikachu went in the dark ball.

The male trainer looked at Ash, then mumbled something no one made out. He looked back at the battle, "End it with a thunderbolt."  
"Pi-ka!" G.D let out a very powerful thunderbolt.

"Jaws!" she yelled as the Pokemon fell. She growled returning it quickly and running off.

The trainer looked at the trees where the unknown trainer was. He took out a master ball, "Use gust on that trainer, pidgeotto."

Kate glanced back as she sent out her own Weavile. It was smaller than her father's but it was a shiny, different colors than it's own kind. "Lets go Silver Claw!" she yelled as the Claws Pokemon launched forward and froze the Pidgeotto.

The person put the Dark Ball away and glanced at the trainer.

The male trainer looked at his pokemon shocked, then turned his head to the girl, "You idiot!" he growled.

She smirked as she ran off with her Weavile.

"Fire spin, Pidgeotto." The ice melted off the bird, then it's flames around it's body disappeared.

"Redblood...shadowball."  
The Umberon nodded then used shadowball which landed next to Kate.

Kate dashed to her father. He glanced at her. He wore a black scarf around his nose and mouth and a large cloak with a hood to hide his hair but his steel colored eyes. "We gotta get out of here.." Kate said. Silver sighed and nodded as they both started to run off.

The male trainer looked at Ash, "I promise I will try to get back your pikachu," He said.  
Ash blinked in confusion, "Wh-where is he?"  
The trainer sighed and crossed his arms, "With an evil retard that loves dark pokemon."

"I'm not a retard!" The person said as they jumped down from the tree. A girl landed on the ground. She stood up straight and moved her bangs out of her pale face. "But I do love dark pokemon."

Kate and Silver stopped and glanced back. "what the hell...?" Silver murmured.

The trainer glared at her, "Try to catch the wild and 'real' pokemon next time. Got that, Zwen?"

"Its Z.O.G. And I do. Just sometimes."

Silver walked to them quietly as he and Kate hid behind trees, listening in.

"Zog? Doesn't sound scary at all. Just give the boy his pikachu back."

Z.O.G had a black long-sleeve shirt with a red R on her right shoulder with matching black loose jeans and combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that lied on her right shoulder.  
"Alright. But I don't think he wants it anymore."  
She tossed out her dark ball and came out Ash's pikachu but dark aura was around it.

Silver glanced at the Pokemon. "thats a Dark Ball..." he whisered softly.

The male crossed his arms and glared at her, "_normal_."

"That cant happen," Silver called out as he walked to them.

The teenager looked at him. He had black hair with a black cap on top, half covering his red eyes. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, and muddy boots.

"No." Z.O.G crossed her arms then heard Silver. She glanced at him with her bangs covering her left eye.

**'Red':(I thought I was Red .3.)**

**'Ash':(xD)**

"Zwen.." he muttered and crossed his arms. Kate followed behind Silver.

"Its- oh never mind."

"What have I told you about those Dark Balls?" he scolded.

"Something that I didn't pay attention to, I'm guessing."

The teen glared at the girl before turning his head away.

"Dark balls?" Ash muttered, looking at his pikachu.

"You cant use them unless they are legendaries!"

"Dark balls are when they change a Pokemon into a half Dark type," Kate grumbled.

She only yawned in boredom then petted Redblood who growled at Kate.

"Back off," she growled at the Umbreon and Silver sighed.

The teen looked at the taller redhead, "Your Silver, aren't you? Or i'm mistaking for someone else."

"I am Silver.." Silver replied.

G.D went to Pikachu, poking it's cheek.

Pikachu glared at G.D and shocked her.

G.D. remained, like she wasn't even hurt at all.

"Anyways, why use the Dark Balls on such a worthless Pikachu?"

"Well. I must be off." Zwen returned Pikachu. "Ta-ta."

"No you're staying," Silver growled.

The male grabbed the dark ball before she can react, "Zwen..." He warned.

She looked at the male. "Alex. Nice meeting you again."

"Alex..." Silver glanced at him and Kate kept growling and glaring at Redblood.

Alex glared at Zwen, then released Pikachu.  
"Pika?" Pikachu looked around confused, looking like it had before the dark-ball had caught him.

Kate glanced at the Pikachu. "It looks so stupid and weak..."

Redblood growled at Kate still. Zwen pouted.  
"I don't have fun when you're around."

Ash frowned and stood up, "He's not weak!"

"Hah shut up.." Kate huffed.  
"Cool it Kate.." Silver murmured.  
"What? Im speaking out of experience.."

"Well I don't have fun when your even a 100 mile radius." Alex complained and crossed his arms, "I have to fix everything you do."  
Pikachu pouted at Kate.

"Ya welcome." She crossed her arms.

Kate growled at the Pikachu and Silver glanced at Zwen and Alex. "How many more Dark Balls do you have left?"

"Why shouldI tell you?"

"I am your boss.."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I need to know how much you have.."

"20...gosh."

"Ok.. Use them wisely.." he replied.

Alex sighed, "She won't. She never does."

"Is that so?" he frowned but the scarf around his mouth kept it hidden.

Ash looked at Silver, "Your team rocket's boss?" **(I'm slow so stfu)**

Silver shot a glare at Ash. "Back off boy," he snapped.

She glanced a glare at Alex. "Not everything I do is stupid, Alexander."  
Red saw Ash then he looked at him confused.

Ash pouted, "I'm not gonna fight."

"Dont care.." he murmured.

Alex crossed his arms **(idk if they're still are)**, "Of course you don't, you act like your better than everyone."

"Back off from my father," Kate growled at Alex.

Alex just glared at her.

"So much hate here. I guess I'll be staying for a while."

She growled at him but Silver pulled her back. "Stay down, Kate, . ?docid=33739188" he said and she crossed her arms.

Alex sighed then walked to Ash, "Are you going to the next town? Because I am."  
Ash nodded. "Uh. Yeah, I am."

"Im surprised you wont call the police.."

Alex glanced at him, "Is there a good reason?"

"Did you not hear what the kid ask of me?" he muttered.

Ash's pikachu went on his shoulder.

"I did. But I still see no reason. Besides, I heard they were overrun by a kid."

He growled, storming at him and grabbing his shirt. "that was when my father was in charge..."

Zwen stared at them then noticed Red.

Alex smirked, "I know. But why are 'you' controlling it?" He asked, "Why is Team Rocket still alive?"

"Dont make me smack you.."

Alex took off his hand, "Whatever. I'm leaving." He walked along the route, then took out a poke-ball. He threw it up, releasing a Lugia, then climb on it's back and flew away, along with G.D.

Silver growled and Kate glared up at the Lugia.

"Show off...And he says I couldn't mine.."

"It doesnt matter now.." Silver murmured as he walked off with Kate.

"Come on Redblood," she said. Redblood looked at her and nodded at her. Zwen took out a dark charizard and went on it. Redblood followed her and they rode off.

Ash sighed then walked down the route with Pikachu.

* * *

**A/N: . . .**


End file.
